


Berserk Staff

by araphen



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, Funerals, M/M, Mind Control, kent for once disrespecting women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araphen/pseuds/araphen
Summary: Kent accidentally murders his lover, Sain, due to being under a berserk staff spell angst ensues.





	Berserk Staff

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first fic in a long time i'm sorry lmao

Kent had no idea what had came over him, he couldn’t move his limbs or anything. However, when he was finally able to move, he couldn’t control himself. Someone else was forcing him to move, and of course Kent had no say in which direction he went. The magic controlling him sent him to the direction of his lover and lifelong friend, and he knew what this being wanted him to do. Kent tried desperately to warn Sain about the impending strike, but to no avail. The magic forced Kent to use all his might to impale the flirtatious cavalier, and down the man fell off his horse.

“Sain-!” the red cavalier finally mustered out. Whether or not the man, now on the floor, was fortunate enough to not be killed instantly is up for debate. One thing was certain though, he was certainly happy about this. He knew his time was up but he was glad he could assure the ginger, who was now holding his near lifeless body tightly, that he wasn’t upset with him.

“Kent….it’s alright….” the horseman replied hoarsely, “It’s….It’s not your fault…...someone made you do this….I-I know you would never wish to…..to do something like this to me.” Sain tried to say something else, but was interrupted with the coughing up of blood.

“Sain don’t worry you’ll be alright!” reassured Kent, Sain just laughed in response.

“Kent….we both know I’m done for….” this pained both cavaliers, “Priscilla and Serra….they’re too….too far away to help…..and we both…..we ran out of vulnaries….” Finally, Kent accepted his lover’s fate and tears started to well up. “Kent…...promise me this…..promise me that you’ll protect-” Sain was interrupted again by the urge to cough up more blood, “Ha….promise me that you’ll protect Lady Lyndis…” Kent held on tighter and chokingly responded,

“O-Of course….that’s what we are here for right…?” The green one nodded weakly, “Lady Lyndis...Kent...I was...so happy…” Those were the last words said by the green cavalier, as his soul finally laid to rest. 

____________________________________________________________

 

Lyn, the woman who Sain served and wished happiness for even to his last breath, didn’t know how to react to his death. Lyn had slaughtered the man who had possessed Kent, however she was clearly too late. The blood of her retainer was dripping while his true killer’s was staining her clothes. She rushed over to Kent’s side to make sure the two were alright, as she had seen his confrontation with Sain. It was clear though, Sain was gone and Kent was a tool in his unwarranted murder. His Lady watched as his lover bawled begging him to come back, begging him not to leave him. She knew not to touch him or interfere, it would just make the situation worse. So she just stood there, motionless trying to contain herself. When Kent finally composed himself enough to realize Lyn was standing there, he opened his mouth to announce that his long time partner was gone, but she nodded knowingly.

“Are you gonna be okay to finish this fight….?” inquired Lyn. 

“Y-Yes of course, it’s what he would’ve….what Sain would’ve wanted.” responded the ginger. Kent got up and back to his horse, glancing at the lifeless body of his partner, before finally charging into the battle with a newfound rage.

Once the fighting was over, it was announced that Sain had fallen. Some people did the usual mourning, however others had more personal mourning of their own.

____________________________________________________________

“I should’ve been there for him….” Priscilla, one of Sain’s closest lady friends, lamented.

“You couldn’t have done anything, the wound was too grave even for a mend or heal staff to fix.” muttered the girl’s older brother, as his own lover placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“Raven….try not to be so harsh.” The feminine blond pleaded in his whispers, Raven sighed before speaking,

“He’s with Saint Elimine, in a better place without war or conflict or the struggles of life down here.” Lucius smiled weakly at that new response, but the troubadour was still not happy with that response, not even close. She just wanted to see her friend smile and relax with her again, but he was gone and never coming back. She knew she would have to leave him one day, but she always thought it would be when she returned back to Eturia and him to Lycia. Priscilla never thought a man who had done it all for everyone he cared about, would meet such a fate, must less by the hands of the man he trusted and loved most.

____________________________________________________________

Marcus and Hector were the ones who offered to help bury their fallen comrade. Kent would’ve liked for him to be buried in Lycia, but of course it was a long way from their home. Sain was laid to rest in his armor, which had the wound crudely covered up by Priscilla. Kent had maintained his composure the entire proceeding, but it was the elephant in the room, he was not okay. After the small funeral, Lyn approached him,

“Kent….please know that if you ever need anything….I’m here to help you.” 

Kent smiled weakly, he appreciated the concern but he also needed to put on a facade, “I appreciate it Lady Lyndis…but I will be alright, a-afterall this is what war is.” 

His liege wasn’t satisfied with this answer, “Kent….I know you’re hurting please-” 

The remaining cavalier raised his voice a bit, “Lady Lyndis I said I’ll be fine!” The girl flinched and he was horrified at himself, “I-I apologize milady I just- I need time for myself. I am so very sorry.” 

“I understand Kent….Now as your lady, I order you to back to your tent, and mourn as much as you need. When you are ready, you can come back to the frontlines.” 

Kent tried, and failed, to keep his voice from cracking, “As you wish, Lady Lyndis.” 

The lonely cavalier went to his tent, and finally got the chance to properly mourn the loss of his love.


End file.
